regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hilo:Crazy Jumps/@comment-24343248-20140426194809/@comment-24343248-20140509001428
Crazy Jumps escribió: Bueno, el nombre de Twist se lo robe a Twist de mlp y me suena de tornado ya que ella controla tornados en vez de las tormetas como su prima. La voz de Sandy es igual a la de margarita la que tiene actualmente. Jannet, doblaje por: Analis Sanchez (La de RD) Twist: Carla Castañeda. La pareja de Elliot (O sea Twist) se la hise para que no este solo. Y digamos que ella en la secundaria tenia un vestido simple, usaba aparatos y cabello esponjoso pero era "Nerd" y conocio a Elliot en la secundaria y se encontraron por casualidad. No se si te gusta esta idea pero espero que si. Gracias por aclararme lo de tWist (prima de CJ) El doblaje esta hecho: Sandy: CIrce LUna (Sora en Digimon 1 y 2; Rei en Evangelion; Maylu en Megaman nt warrior; Pan en DB Z y GT; Sunset shimmer en MLP y Margarita en USM) como Sandy Jannet: Analiz Sanchez (Rainbow DAsh en MLP y Toralei en Monster high) como Jannet Twist:: Carla CAstañeda (Twilight Sparkle y Syrus en Yu gio h GX) como Twist Lis: Carolina Yala (Twilitgh Sparkle (segunda voz y voz temporal) como LIs Todd : Javier Olguin (Flash Sentry en MLP y Keldeo en Pokemon) como todd Eva: Susana moreno (Applebloom en MLP; Iris en Pokemon y ERis en Chima) como Eva Elliott: Benjamn Rivera (Fry en Futurama; Donut Joe en MLP y N 4 en KND) como Elliott Oye; eso de Twist t y elliott merecuerda Don y LIs cuando se conocieron de niños y todd y eva de niños Oye no me respondiset el comentario grandote que te escribi o si quiera leiste amiga Oye; esta bien pero Todd luce coqueto solo le coqueteria a Eva; ademas me podrias hacer pequeños favores, podrias comentarme de todo esto; por favor: Todd (Hermanito de Mordecai) y Eva (Hermanita de rigby) son Simon Petrikov (Rey Helado) y Marceline (En los episodios I remenber You y el episodio Simon y Marcy) Todd y Eva son simon y Betty Don (hermanito de Rigby) y Lis (Hermanita de Mordecai) son BEnny (Contarparte de Betty) y Simone Petrikov (Nombre real de la REina Helada) Osea estoy sugiriendo dibujos donde mis personajes interpreten a los de HDa mencionados Twi te refieres a Twist (Prima de CJ ) o a Twilihgt sparkle de MLP; oye podriamos sugerirme otros actores y actrices (sus personajes di mejor para que sea mas cool); y no te enojes si hago esta comparacion: Finn es como Mordecai Jake es como Rigby Dulce Princesa es como Margarita Arcoiris es como Eillen Rey Helado es como Benson Princesa Flama es como CJ Marceline es como Lis (Hermana de Mordecai) (Personaje que he creado y me gustaria que apareciera) Oye; amiga; Elliot seria el mayor despues Twist; despues Don; despues Lis; despues Todd y al final Eva LIs y Margaria serian malas cuñadas al principio y se parecerian a Bonnibel y Marceline de Hora de Aventura Todd y Eva serian Shining ARmor y la Princesa Cadance de MLP podrias dibujarlos a los que he mencionado con los que los he comparado No se si leiste esto: Gracias; por tu comentario amiga; la pareja de Todd y Eva (Todva) es muy parecida al Morby solo que es Heterosexual (hombre y mujer); son muy muy parecidos a Shining ARmor y la Princesa Cadance osea Todd y EVa (Su nombre Eva proviene de Evangeline); la de Don y LIs (Donlis) se parecea la de Benpop (Benson x Pops (Papaleta))por ser opuestos ya que LIs es Agresiva pero buena y Don es pasivo y bueno; pero define en que son opuestos Don y Lis; por favor; en cambio a Elliott su pareja con Twist se llamaria Ellist (Elliott x Twist) Pregunta: ¿Cual seria el doblaje de Sandy; Jannet y Twist; osea que actrices? El nombre twist merecuerda a una pony con lentes de MLP que es amiga de las CMC Pero no me respondite una pregunta La voz de EVa (posible voz): es Susana Moreno (Hizo la voz de Eris en Chima; Iris en Pokemon y Applebloom en MLP) ; ves MLP y debes saber la voz de applebloom Una pregunta como sabias que les quedaria las voces; detalla la personalidad de mis personajes comparandolas con el tono de voz del actor / actriz No se si leite esto y lo qu fue mencionado; amiga: eSte episodio es Don x LIs y de este episodio se enamoran el mapache fornido y la azuleja marimacha Titulo: Aquellos Viejos Tiempos (Don x Lis): Sinopsis: Mordecai y Rigby se enteran que sus hermanos Don y Lis se conocieron en un campamento; Don iba de visita inesperada hasta que ve a Lis; Mordecai y rigby deciden irse; Don y Lis tendran que derrotar a la auditoria que quiere destruir a Don pero Lis lo defendera; es su amigo y necesitara ayuda de Mordo; Rigs y los demas Trama: Mordecai y Rigby estan en la sala comentando cada uno de sus hermanos; Mordecai dice los defectos de Lis que antes le desagradaba : (agresiva; cruel; mala); Rigby ; los defcetos de Don (estupido; tonto); pero mordecai y rigby deciden grabar loas virtude de sus hermanos de Lis (cariñosa; protectora; comprensiva); de don (cariñoso; bueno); despues de grabar eso; juegan videojuegos; hasta que Mordo y Rigs oyen el timbre; y ven a Lis con su ropa de chico (remera negra con un titulo en sangre ROCK; jeans azules); ella saluda a los dos amigos; Lis decide estar con ellos y jugar videojuegos; hasta que llega Don decide dar cariño a Mordy y a su hermano Rigs; hasta que ve a Lis; el mapache fornido y la arrendaja marimacha se quedaron paralizados; Mordo y rIgs trataron de moverse hasta que LIs les dijo que los dejen solos a ella y a Don; Don decidio hacerse amigo del desconocido (desconocida); Lis le dice: Ya nos conociamos; Don: Que dices?; Lis saca de su billetera una foto donde estan un niño mapache con una gorra de camionero y dice DON con ropa de niño y una niña arrendaja con ropa poco femenina con un gorro rojo con LIS; Don recuerda que de niño que sus padres lo enviaron a un campamento igual Lis de niña solo que ella estaba con sus padres; Don y LIs se pierden en el camino y se encuentran; Don de niño le da cariño a LIs; ella recibe el cariño; aunque Lis no le agradaba Don desde el cumpleaños de rigby; pero decidio hacerse amiga de Don; Lis y Don se perdieron y comentaron cosas de ellos; LIs y Don encontraron su grupo; Don y Lis compartieron su alimento; cuando termino la excursion Lis y Don se despiden; pero se encuentran con matones Don muy tmeroso se oculta; los matones le pegan pero Is lo defiende y pelea con los matones y ols vence; LIs cura Don y le da cariño; Lis y Don se tomaron una foto sonriendo; Lis hizo dos fotos; una era para don y la otra para ella; Lis y Don se depiden y se van cada uno con su familia respectitiva Despues del recuerdo; Don dice: Eres LIs; verdad; LIs: Claro que si tonto fortachon Don; Lis abraza a Don; Don le da cariño a Lis; Don la trata de besar; Lis: No que te pasa; Don: Es que tu me gustas; Lis: Que; Lis: Solo somos amigos; Donny; Don: Solo amigos;Lis: Donny tu me agradas mucho; tambien tu apariencia por que me recuerdas mucho a rIgby y tu personalidad es muy buena; Lis y Don ve algo extraño en la computadora; ven a la duditoria; ata ca Don y se lo lleva; Mordecai y rigby entran deseperados y ven a Lis lorando, Lis les dice que don fue secustrado por la computadora; Mrdecai y Rigby llaman a a benson y los demas; Mordecai; Rigby y Lis querian entrata ; Skips logra hacer que entren por medio de un ruido fuerte; Skips toca un platillo chino y se abre un portal en la computadora y los tres amigos entran; ven a la auditoria como un gusano tratando de matar don; Lis violentamente se mete en el monstruo; le saca los circuitos; y lo doma y ahce ques e mate; Don; Rigby Mordecai se quedan impresionados; Lis teje un fardo con los circuitos y dice M+R+D+L=Best Friends (Mordecai+Rigby+Don+Lis= los mejores amigos) Mordo; Rigs; Donny y Lisy salen y todos los felicitaan; Lis sugiere jugar futbol americano; Don era capita nde un equipo y LIs del otro; el episodio termina donde estan el don y la Lis actuales y los niños don y LIs en fotos Personajes Principales: Don Lis Mordecai Rigby Presonajes Secundarios: Benson Papaleta Skips Musculoso Fantasmin Thomas Flashback Don de niño Lis de niña Padres de Mordecai y LIs Padres de Rigby y Don Antagonista: Auditoria (Reaparicion y muerte definitiva por Lis) Abusones (Flashback) (Derrotados por Lis EScribi el episodio por que Don deberia tener una novia marimacha; por que dicen tontos rumores que el es gay o que le gustan los chicos y varones; y de seguro creerian lo mismo de Lis que es lesbiana por que pelea con chicos y coquetea con chicas; LIs es la chica ideal para Don por que se marimacha; Don y LIs se conocen como simon Petrikov (Rey Helado) y Marceline El de Todd x eVa Titulo: Toddy y Eva Sinopsis: En un juego de bloncesto entre los Arrendajos Azules (Mordecai; Lis y Tood) contra los Mapaches Cafes (Rigby; Don y Evangeline); despues de que ambos quedan en un empate; a Mordecai y Rigby se les ocurre preguntar acerca de la vida en el Orfanato a Tood y Evangeline y ellos cuentan su historia Trama: Mordecai invita a Lis y Tood al igual que Rigby invita a Don y Eva a jugar en un juego de baloncesto amistoso entres dos equipos Los Arrendajos Azules (Mordecai; Lis y Tood) y los Mapaches Cafe (Rigby; Don y Eva); despues de que el partdio quedara en un empate entre los dos equipos; despues Mordecai y Rigby al acordarse de que Tood y Eva estuvieron en el mismo orfanato; al arrendajo y al mapache se le ocurrio preguntar a sus hermanos acerca de ello y Tood y Eva cuentan su historia: Hace 22 años: En una noche tormentosa ; en un orfanato; lejos de la ciudad; el señor XAng (tigre); estaba asegurandose de las ventanas estuviese bien; todo prepara do para una tormenta; su compañera la hermana Abigail (una pava real) escucho llantos de bebes; XAng le dijo que no saliera; Abbigail salio y llego adonde se oian los llantos; eran 2 bebes (un niño azulejo y una niña mapache) ; Abigail y XAng vieron el estado de los bebes y decidieron cuidarlos y quedarselos; y les pusieron el de nombre de Todd y Evangeline "Eva" por que en sus mantas de color celeste (Todd) y rosada (Eva) decian esos nombres Hace 18 años: Tood y Evangeline "Eva" (ambos de 4 años) se habian convertido en los mejores amigos y tambien hermanos a pesar de ser hombre y mujer; se querian mucho; ademas siempre compartian todo; les gustaba estar juntos y no separarse jamas; despues Tood decide comprarle a Evangeline una bolsa de dulces y pide permiso a Xang y Abigail y va pero se amenazado por un grupo de Abusones quequerian robarle la bolsa de dulces per tood los esquivo y pudo llegar al orfanato y darle los dulces a Evangeline y comerlos con ella Hace 14 años:Despues Tood y Evangeline ya teniendo 8 años estaban enamorandose y Tood le da un anillo de dulce y evangeline igual le da y se casan bajo el arbol mas bonito del orfanato ; despues Tood y Evangeline salen a la calle a comprar y se encuentran con los abusones que los persiguen hasta que ya no tiene salvacion y Tood se acuerda de tecnicas del señor Xang y golpea y vence a los abusones Hace 8 años: Tood esta muy triste por que Evangeline se va ir a otra ciudad por que necesita trabajo; desppues Tood muy triste se va del orfanato pero Evangeline llego y le diria que no se iba a ir pero al ver que Tood no estaba tambien se fue del orfanato muy triste al igual que el Hace 4 meses: Tood conoce a Mordecai y Rigby y se hace su amigo y de los trabajaodors del Parque y de otros personajes; se descubre que es el hermano mellizo menor de LIs y hermano menor perdido de Mordecai Hace 2 meses: Evangeline conoce a Mordecai y Rigby yse hace su amiga y de los trabajadores del parque y otros personajes; se descubre que es la hermana melliza menor de Don y hermana menor perdida de Rigby DEspues de contar su historia; se quedaron muy impresionados y felices y abrazan a Tood y Eva Personajes Principales: Tood Eva Personajes Secundarios: Señor Xang (debut) La Hermana Abigail (debut) Personajes Menores: Mordecai Rigby Don Lis Antagonista: Los Abusones (debut) Bueno para aclarar todo es el capitulo donde explican como se conocen Tood y Evangeline "EVa" y forman su amistad y posterior enamoramiento Aparecen Todd y eVa (de niños y adolescentes) (Ambos usaban ropa y no se la quitaban) te paso algo de su infancia; amiga Todd niño: gorra de WEndy (Gravity falls) (Le quedaba grande de niño); remera verde con una hoja blanca; pantalones cortos cafes Eva niña: sombrero blanco con unarosa rosada (le quedaba grande de niña); remera blanca con una flor rosada al centro; falda azul Ambos tienen una medallon con su nombre y al reves el nombre del otro Medallon de todd (cara)-Eva (sella) Medallon de eva (cara)-todd (sella) Cuando eran adolescentes: Ropa de Todd (Adolescente): remera blanca con un dado azul con puntos blancos dibujado; chaqueta azul; bufanda blanca; pantalones jeans; y era castaño como su hermano mayor MOrdecai Ropa de EVa (Adolescente): remera rosada con un gatito celeste al centro dibujado ; falda azul; botines de color rosa con una bolita blanca al centro; una bincha blanca en forma de moño; y era rubia como su hermano mayor Rigby Me gustaria que les pongas a Todd y y eva la ropa de Jeremy y Chad; por favor Tambien podrias ponerle a Eva la ropa de Chad y A Todd la ropa de Jeremy Eva : remera blanca; collar de colmillo tiburon; falda verde; tenis blancos ( A Eva se le nota mas el cabello que a rIgby el mismo caso que eileen y Chad (Zarigueya)) Todd: sudadera roja; pantalones negros; tenis blancos; gafas de montura gruesa; Todd setaria bien con la ropa de Jeremy igual eva con la de Chad